bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Reiseī
Reiseī (霊勢威, Spirit Force, pronounced ray-SAY-EE), otherwise known as Vital Force (生命力 Inochiryoku), refers to the essential act of compressing external reiatsu in such a way that it can be utilized as a form of attack and defense. It is considered to be the sibling discipline to Kidō, such that Kidō utilizes internal reiryoku and Reiseī uses external reiatsu. Overview Seireitou stated that reiatsu is typically let loose by Shinigami, in that even those with immense control can only suppress their spiritual pressure. In other words, reiatsu itself can either be pulled in or pushed out by Shinigami typically. However, when trained in the ancient ways, one can eventually develop an ability to actually manipulate the way in which reiatsu flows. In that, it no longer becomes a "push-pull" relationship, but far more manipulated. To which end, one who has sufficiently trained in handling their reiatsu, can compress and direct their reiatsu into the form of Reiseī, or "pure focused" and "concentrated" reiatsu, which can take on different colors based on the nature of the attack being used and the nature of the user. In most general cases, these techniques are destructive, in the form of energy waves, beams, balls, or blasts. By learning to use Reiseī, one can actually release their reiatsu in the form of a fiery aura. By increasing the concentration of Reiseī around their body, instead of taking the form of spiritual pressure, it will retain Reiseī properties, in that it will be a color suiting the nature of the user. The "Flame Aura" When the original masters of Reiseī perfected the way to manipulate the flow of power, a flame-like aura enveloped the user as a result. This not only solidified Reiseī as its own art, but also the origin of the Kaenōra Clan. In order for someone to be considered a user of Reiseī, they must undergo training, be it formal or informal, to maintain a true flame aura of reiatsu merged with reiryoku, and discharging it through the use of Reiseī techniques. History During the Pre-Gotei 13 era, Reiseī was a very common form of battle amongst neighboring areas of conflict. It was invented by those within The Echelon, spreading to the Sōzōshin families, then to anyone with the aptitude. This led to a select few being able to understand Reiseī. However, the art of Kidō was discovered and became the new art that every Shinigami could learn without any prerequisites like high reiatsu. The ancient, powerful discipline of Reiseī became a thing of the past with very few Shinigami retaining knowledge of the art. Eventually, it became a relic, with even the oldest Shinigami of the Gotei 13 having never heard of the art. The modern day users of Reiseī, Seireitou Kawahiru and Hikaru Kurosaki became proficient at the art in different ways. The young Hikaru and his brother Mizu were taken in by the creator of Reiseī, Shūshi Gensaku Kaenōra, and were formally trained by both titleholders of Shūshi Reiseī. Being the sole students of Reiseī after centuries of decline, Hikaru and Mizu later demonstrated their powers to their contemporary, Seireitou Kawahiru, while the three were students of Shōyō Shakyamuni. Seireitou followed his own path to master the lost art while Hikaru and Mizu passed on the teachings of Reiseī to those in Hikaru's Inner Circle. Experimentation with the art later helped Seireitou and Hikaru to develop new techniques, thus expanding the art to being more than an ancient art of spirit energy usage. Vital Force Hikaru later discovered that Reiseī and Vital Force use the same methods and can produce the same abilities. The only real difference is that Echelonians primarily use Vital Force and Shinigami use Reiseī. Vital Force also has a different composition than the Shinigami Reiseī. Vital Force attacks are power efficient while some Reiseī attacks can waste energy if the user is not careful. Reiseī and Getsudō At the same time Reiseī became an established art, a second art called Getsudō became equally as popular. Users of Getsudō drew out internal reiryoku and melded it with reiatsu to create a cloak of spirit energy that could be utilized in combat. Because of this, Getsudō can be seen as a furthering of the Flame Aura mastery, becoming a means of offense and defense. Both Reiseī and Getsudō are considered to be the greatest ancient arts of the Sōzōshin and the . Additional Powers *'Muon-sho' (無音書, soundless form): This point in utilizing Reiseī techniques is achieved when a user has substantial knowledge of the technique they use. An advanced practitioner of Reiseī can utilize techniques without speaking their name using the style of Muon-sho. While this may seem trivial, the backfire of this technique is immense, so much so that if one attempts to execute a Reiseī technique using Muon-sho without the significant training required of them, regardless of their power (20th seat to Yonkō), their own power will overload them, disrupt their structural integrity, and all of the power contained in the user's body will explode outward all at once disrupting the atmosphere of wherever they may be and destroying anything within their reach. *'Sōzōsuru' (想像する, imagine) Known Techniques *''Sekka'' (石火, flint fire): Used to designate starting techniques of Reiseī. *''Hibana'' (火花, spark): Indicates the lowest level of Reiseī techniques. *''Homura'' (焔, flame): Indicates the middle level of Reiseī techniques. *''Hinote'' (火の手, blaze): Indicates the highest level of Reiseī techniques. Power of Reiseī techniques depends on the user's own Reiatsu, and how much of the technique has been mastered. Starting Techniques These are the most basic Reiseī techniques. They are used in training in order to properly utilize the power flow of Reiseī. These basic techniques are taught to every proper student of Reiseī. Beam Bomb/Ball Charging Close Combat Distraction Explosive Waves Users ''§ indicates a master of Reiseī.'' Within the Kaenōra Clan * Shūshi Gensaku Kaenōra §''' * Shūshi Musokuno Kaenōra '''§ * Zetchō Kaenōra * Shūryō Kaenōra * Tōtsū Kaenōra Within the Kawahiru Clan * Seireitou Kawahiru Within Kurosaki Family * Hikaru Kurosaki * Mizu Kurosaki Others * Saya Kōkiaru * Nodoka Kumori * Rekishi Riraita * Decem Gladiis (Vital Force Users) * Tamashī "Mushoku" Hyōhaku (Not as prominent) Within the Kirameki Clan *Gekkō Kirameki Behind the Scenes Reiseī/Vital Force is a new take on Ki. This needed to be made to categorize the new powers Hikaru and Seireitou used in the Yonkō Reunion on the Fields of Elysian. Despite it's alternative name, Reiseī does not have anything to do with Life Force initially. Category:Vital Force Category:Reiseī